morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Thrall
Category:Disciplines Soldier of the Deathless Empire Minotaurs were bred to serve the Deathless Empire, bound to their masters by chains of sorcery. The mightiest serve as Thralls, shock troops who lend their strength and frenzy to their masters. More Thrall Lore. Discipline information Discipline Effects *'Grants Powers' Discipline Locations Discipline Powers Vok-Maalra "Group Health Transfer" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Thrall (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 51 Casting Time: '''5 seconds '''Recycle Time: '''0.0 seconds '''Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Group Members (Area of Effect: 50 Units) (Elf) Can affect caster and group members. Stat Transfer Over Time * From Health to Health * From Caster To Target * Amount: 31.5 to 44.1 (From levels 0 to 20) * Delay between pings: Every 5 seconds * Duration: :30 seconds * Conversion Efficiency: 80% to 120% (From levels 0 to 20) * No damage type (not resistable) * Stackability: Can be stacked with any spell other than itself. ---- Thog-Maalra "Group Dispel Stun" Granted: Level 30 Power Rank: 40 (Grandmaster) No teachers for this skill exist (skill cannot be advanced). Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 25 Casting Time: '''0 seconds '''Recycle Time: '''120.0 seconds '''Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Group Members (Area of Effect: 50 Units) (Elf) Can affect caster and group members. Removes Effect * Removes effect with "Stun" dispel tag. ---- Thrall's Onslaught "Weapon Power and Attack Speed Debuff" Granted: Level 30 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) No teachers for this skill exist (skill cannot be advanced). Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Skill (does not cancel effects which are cancelled by spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 25 Casting Time: '''0.2 seconds '''Recycle Time: '''20.0 seconds '''Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Mode Required: Combat Mode Only Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Immediately Applies Effect(s): * Damage Dealt: + 18% to 50% (from power rank 0 to 40) * Effect ends if affected attacks (swings his weapon) * Dispel Tags: Combat On Next Combat Swing Apply Power: ** Starting Power Rank: 15 ( Adept) ** Casting Time: '''0.8 seconds ** '''Generates Hate: No ** Requires Hit Roll: No ** Target and Range: Monsters or Players (10 Units) ** Can affect caster and group members. ** Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 15 to 40) *** Duration: :20 to :30 seconds (at power ranks 15 to 40) *** Stackability: **** Stack Category: AttackSpeedDeBuff **** Stack Rank: 0 **** Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *** Delay Between Attacks: + 16% to 41% (from power rank 15 to 40) *** Dispel Tags: DeBuff, Effect ---- Thrall's Battery "Weapon Power and Movement Speed Debuff" Granted: Level 30 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) No teachers for this skill exist (skill cannot be advanced). Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Skill (does not cancel effects which are cancelled by spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 25 Casting Time: '''0.2 seconds '''Recycle Time: '''20.0 seconds '''Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Mode Required: Combat Mode Only Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Immediately Applies Effect(s): * Attack Bonus: + 18% to 50% (from power rank 0 to 40) * Damage Dealt: + 18% to 50% (from power rank 0 to 40) * Effect ends if affected attacks (swings his weapon) Dispel Tags: Combat On Next Combat Swing Apply Power: ** Starting Power Rank: 15 ( Adept) ** Casting Time: '''0.8 seconds ** '''Generates Hate: No ** Requires Hit Roll: No ** Target and Range: Monsters or Players (10 Units) ** Can affect caster and group members. ** Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 15 to 40) *** Duration: 7 to 15 seconds (at power ranks 15 to 40) *** Stackability: **** Stack Category: Snare **** Stack Rank: 0 **** Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *** Movement Rate: -16% to -41% (from power rank 15 to 40) *** Dispel Tags: DeBuff, Effect